This invention relates to the mounting of multi-leaded integrated circuit carriers to printed wire boards (PWBs), and more particularly to a technique for mounting such carriers to PWBs using a mask and solder form to firmly hold the multi-leaded carrier during the soldering process against the wires printed on the PWB, apply the precise amount of solder and flux to each wire and prevent the solder from flowing between adjacent leads.
Leaded integrated circuit carriers have come into common use to provide a means of physically and electrically coupling integrated circuits to PWBs. The fine wire leads of such carriers are typically spaced 0.020 inches center-to-center for wire leads which are 0.005 inches to 0.010 inches in diameter. The close spacing of the leads creates problems in soldering the leads to the printed wires of the PWB without inadvertently having solder flow between adjacent wire leads and thereby short the leads together.
Raychem Corporation, Menlo Park, Calif., markets a product under the name "Solder Quik tapes" used for such purposes as soldering multi-wire cables to printed circuit cards. Applicant is unaware of any application of such tape products for soldering leaded integrated circuit carriers to PWBs prior to his invention.
It would therefore represent an advance in the art to provide a means for reliably holding the leads of a leaded carrier against the printed lines of the PWB and applying the precise amount of solder and flux to each lead needed during the soldering process.